worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge Class Star Carrier
BACKGROUND (By Me) The Empire always seemed to think bigger is better and they certainly tried for that with the Revenge Class Star Carrier. Well over three times the length of an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, the Revenge class was meant to be a fleet flagship, akin to the Executor class and other "Super" Class Star Destroyers. While not carrying the artillery pieces of the Imperial Classes, it's firepower is enough to lay waste to small fleets all on it's own. Carrying over 4 full wings of Tie fighters, of various types, it can force project over an entire planet in a matter of minutes. The Garrisons and walkers fill out the complement along with multiple army corps worth of troops and the means to land them. The Revenge class served well in it's role for the Empire and the subsequent governments that succeeded it. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Ship Type: Star Carrier Class: Revenge Class Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Deployed: 5 BBY Cost To Manufacture: 28 Billion Imperial Credits Crew: 125 000 Gunners: 2 000 Pilots: 1 000 Troops: 36 000 Passengers: 50 000 Cargo: 150 000 tons Notable Ships of Class: RSC Revenge MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body - 1,400,000 (1B) Command Towers - 400,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) - 20,000 ea (2) Communication Array - 40,000 (3) Main Hangers (4) - 50,000ea (3) Secondary Hangers (4) - 20,000ea (4) Main engines - 120,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines - 40,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(many) - 800 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 1,000 ea Large Airlocks (20) - 3,500 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 500 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 300 Dual Turbolasers Turrets (200) - 500 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (200) - 500 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (40) - 1,000 ea Quad Laser Cannons (200) - 350ea (5)Shields - 200,000 per side (1,000,000 total) AR - 18 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 90mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set the ship effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensors and communications will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 4 starfighters or 2 shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 1 starfighter or shuttle. If both hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. Destruction of the Main engines also eliminates the use of the main Hyperdrive while the back-up drive works in conjunction with the secondary engines. 5 - Shields regenerate at 200 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Hyperspace: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200ly per hour), Class 10 Backup Hyperdrive (40ly per hour) Maximum Range: 8 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 5400m Height: 1800m Width: 2700m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 2.0 Sublight Drive: KDY Destroyer-IV ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-6 ion engine Power System: 4 x Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers, WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Medium Cannon Turbolaser Turrets (200) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - 300 000km DAMAGE: 4d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (200) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - 200 000km DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields though no damage to hull. Roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is hit RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (40) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - 120km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. If target is larger/more massive than the destroyer then it is pulled towards the target. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannons (200) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 150 light years. Has an emergency homing beacon with a range of 1000 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 70,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 200 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 300,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 700,000km and is directed to anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot Dodge CRAFT COMPLEMENT (Imperial): Tie Fighters - 288 (24 squadrons), typical complement is 48 Tie Bombers, 48 Tie Interceptors, 144 Tie/LN and 48 Tie Vanguard. After the Battle of Hoth replace 48 Tie/LN with 48 Tie Interceptors Shuttles - 90, 32 Lambda class, 48 Sentinel Class and 10 Tie/sh Landing Barges - 20 Theta class AT-AT barges Other Auxiliary Craft - 10 Tie Boarding Craft, 60 Delta Class Stormtrooper Transports, upto 24 Assault Gun boats, 24 Skipray Blastboats, and 24 Gamma Class Assault Shuttles Walkers - 120 AT-ATs and 80 AT-STs Also Carries 4 prefabricated garrison base CRAFT COMPLEMENT (New Republic/Galactic Alliance): Starfighters - 144 Shuttle - 90 Auxiliary Craft - 100 Walker and Prefabricated Garrisons areas are either used for additional cargo and storage or left empty. REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game Books (Various) Star Wars Reference Books (Various) I.M.P.S. Fan Series